Code Lyoko Fan Fiction: Darkness in the Light
by dinosaur5283
Summary: Jade Kayne, the new girl at Kadic, isn't the average girl. She is, what you would consider, 'Goth'. What happens when she finds out about Lyoko and someone finds out that she wants to do the unthinkable. Will she make it through the school year while battling breakdowns, panic attacks and XANA? Pairing: Odd/OC and tiny U/Y and J/A This story is for RAIKIM4everlover check her out.
1. Character Introduction

Name: Jade Kayne

Age: 14

Appearance: Shoulder length, black with purple streaks, and bangs that go off to her right side**, **green eyes, average height and build.

Personality: Tom-boy, shy, quiet, kind, ill-tempered

Favorite color(s): Black and purple

Favorite animal: Penguins

Favorite pass time(s): Practicing Pencak Silat and doing gymnastics

Bio.: Jade moved from America to France so she could get away from her old school. Jade is what you would consider 'Gothic', but she has her nicer moments. She has Asthma and low blood sugar but she still loves doing gymnastics and Pencak Silat. Shes had a few panic attacks due to her arachnophobia and she sometimes has breakdowns when people shout. Her parents fight- a lot, this is what causes (caused) her to start self harming.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving in

First days are supposed to be fun right? Yeah, unless you had to move all the way from America to France. And worst of all, it's the middle of the school year. I sat on my new bed pretending to listen to my new principal, . "Go ahead and make yourself at home ." and with that he left me to unpack. I closed the door and looked at the bags and boxes that lay scattered around the room, _Ugh, Why did I have to move here?! What good is this going to do me? Getting__ away from my family is a plus, I guess._ I unpacked some of my things, my clothes, school supplies, etc. _God I'm hungry. Dinners at 7...right?...Maybe I should have paid a little more attention..._ I pulled out my phone and checked the time, '6:45'. I smiled and decided to go and look around the campus before dinner.  
I walked out of my room only to run into someone. I stumbled backwards slightly and looked at her. "Hey! Watch it!" She had a high-pitched voice. She looked me over, "Who are you anyway, newbie?" I didn't say anything _Don't worry. Just ignore her. You can't do this on your first day. _I walked away from the girl and left the dorms. I checked the time again, '6:55' _I guess I'll look around later._ I walked over to the growing line in front of the cafeteria entrance. I got in line behind a group of three boys and two girls. I kept my head down, trying not to draw attention to myself. "Hello." Said a kind voice. I looked up to see a girl with pink hair smiling at me, "Hi." I said almost whispering. "Are you new?" Asked a blonde boy with a weird purple streak in his hair. I nodded he smiled, "I'm Odd. This is Aelita," He said motioning towards the girl with pink hair "Jeremie," he pointed to a boy with blonde hair and glasses "Ulrich," he pointed to a brown-haired boy "And Yumi." he gestured towards the other girl who had black hair. They all smiled and wave to me, "I'm Jade Kayne. I moved here from America." "I have family that lives in America. They live in New York." Odd said speaking fondly.  
The line started to move and we all got our dinner, mashed potatoes with gravy and meatloaf. "Do you want to sit with us Jade?" Yumi asked as I got my food. "Sure." _I guess making friends isn't that hard._ I sat down between Odd and Ulrich. I listened to them talk about different things while I proceeded to eat my lunch. I finished while out was explaining in vivid detail how he performed this 'totally awesomely, amazing' skateboard trick. I decided to go to bed early and bid my new friends goodbye. When I got back to my room I noticed the girl across from me, the girl from earlier, had the room across from mine. Great. Suddenly her door opened and she looked at me. "You again? What are you doing here, you emo freak?" I glared at her. "What, are you mute too?" I went into my room without a word to that vulgar girl. I unpacked the rest of the boxes and set everything in a specific place. _This is a lot harder than I expected._ _I'll get used to it...hopefully.  
_At around 8:35 I got ready to take a shower. I decided to wait until the rest of the girls had gone so no one would see my scars. I walked into the shower room and headed to the far back corner. I took of my robe and looked at the scars on my thighs and arms. I sighed and turned the water on, letting it wash over me. I did my normal shower stuff, washed my hair, washed my body, etc. I was rinsing the conditioner out of my hair when I heard the door squeak open. I quickly rinsed the rest out and threw on my robe. I walked out of the stall quickly. "Jade?" said a kind voice. I turned around to see Aelita, "Oh, hi Aelita." She stared at me for a moment then smiled. "I thought I was the only who liked to shower late." I shook my head. "Well, I'll see you in the morning." "Goodnight." "You too." I walked out of the shower room and to my dorm room. I walked in and shut the door, _At least I have privacy in here._ I was about to take off my robe when I noticed my left sleeve was rolled up. _Oh great. I hope Aelita didn't notice. Wait, what if that's why she was staring at me...Oh no... I changed into my black 'Sleeping With Sirens' _shirt, purple sweatpants and black and pink fuzzy socks. I turned out the light and crawled into bed. _Maybe tomorrow will be better. Tomorrows Sunday so no school, maybe I'll make more friends...maybe I'll lose some._


	3. Chapter 2:Intervention

I walked down to the cafeteria trying to ignore the stares from the others students. I made it there with a few minutes to eat and talk with my new friends. I got my food and sat at the table next Jeremie and across from Aelita. "Good morning." Aelita greeted me with a smile. I smiled back and looked down at my tray. You need to eat. You barely ate last night, you need to start eating. I picked up my plastic fork and started picking up pieces of egg off of my plate. I put the pieces in my mouth and chewed them quietly. After the egg was cleared off of my plate I picked at the croissant. Odd and Jeremie who were in a heated argument about a video game of some sort. "I told you Odd, I can't just make a program on such short notice! It'll take a while." Jeremie said pushing his up glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Come on Einstein! You can do it! You just need some motivation!" Odd said pleadingly. Jeremie rolled his and looked toward and Aelita and I who were giggling. We broke into a fit of laughter and so did the others when they noticed. Jeremie had gotten a piece of butter from his croissant smeared on the frame of his glasses. He glared at us,  
"What?!" He asked exasperated. Aelita took his glasses off of his face and showed him, still laughing in the process. "Oh."  
He said taking them and wiping them off. The laughter died down and everything was silent."You guys want to go into town today?"  
Ulrich asked. We all agreed to go and headed to the door. We discarded our trays at the door and walked to the gate leading to the outside world. We decided to go to the movies we were torn between a horror movie and a kids movie. Due to Aelita and Odds insistent begging we watched the kids movie, Frozen, was the title. We watched the movie without complaining, and at the end we were all happy to see Hans get punched in the face by Anna, especially Aelita, Yumi, and I. We walked out of the theater smiling and laughing. When everyone calmed down a bit we decided to go to a nearby park and lounge around. We sat in the grass in a little circle. Everyone was quiet, Aelita kept looking at me then at my arms, which were covered by the sleeves of my hoodie. She whispered something to Odd who nodded and looked at me, then whispered to Ulrich. He nodded and they both got up and walked passed me. I shrugged it off and looked around at the surrounding field area. Odd suddenly tackled me from behind. I fell in a heap dazed and confused. I felt him pin me to the ground and Ulrich pulled my jacket off, trying not to hurt me. He got it from me and Odd got off. I stood up and attempted to grab my jacket. "No Jade." Aelita said walking up behind me. She put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face her. The others gathered around me. She took me hands turned my arms so they could see my scars. "...Jade..."  
I heard whisper. I felt tears spring into my eyes. "Jade, why do you do this to yourself?" Yumi asked standing next to Aelita. I fell to my knees and started crying. Aelita released my hands and helped me up. She steadied me and I looked at her my eyes were puffy and tears stained my face. Odd wiped my eyes for me and pulled me into a hug, soon everyone joined in creating a group hug. I grabbed Odds shirt and started to cry again. I felt the others let go and Odd rubbed my back soothingly. Eventually they got me to stop crying and I sat on the grass and Ulrich and Jeremie helped me put my jacket back on. "Jade, we want you to stop. Were not suggesting it, were demanding it. We don't like seeing you like this."  
Ulrich said. standing next Yumi. "It hurts all of us to see you like this- it hurts to see anybody like this." Yumi shuddered and helped me up. I looked at my friends and they pulled me into another hug. "Thanks you, so much." I said barely above a whispered. We got some ice cream then headed back to Kadic. We headed to my room and they took anything I could use to cut myself and decided to ask Principal Delmas if Aelita and I could start sharing a dorm. "We think it would be good for you, Jade." Jeremie said reassuringly. They explained my situation to and he agreed and signed me up for appointments with the counselor.

* * *

The group and I sat and mine and Aelitas room. Jeremie and Aelita were at her computer doing something weird and Yumi,Ulrich, Odd, and I sat on the beds. "Jade, I we also signed you up for Pencak Silat." Yumi said while sitting next to Ulrich on Aelitas bed. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "It'll help you get your anger out." I sighed heavily. "Oh, and Odd is going to take it too. Hes wanted to for a while actually." Ulrich added. Odd was too bust sitting at the foot of my bed playing a game on his Nintendo DS. "Huh?" He said not bothering to look up. I shook my head and laughed at his carelessness. I pushed him off of the bed with my foot, he fell but didn't stop playing his game. "No!" He cried out after a few seconds of playing on the floor. I perked his head up at me from behind the bed. "You made me lose." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I laughed again and I could see him smile slightly. "Knock it off Odd." Ulrich said. He shrugged and went back to his game. "Anna, what are your favorite colors?" Aelita asked nonchalantly. "Purple and black." I replied looking over towards where she and Jeremie were standing around at Aelitas laptop. "Just wondering." She said flashing me a smile.


End file.
